Spider Web
by TildeATH
Summary: Vriska returns to her own form of hell. High school.
1. Prologue

x

x

x

Prologue.

Generally when alarm clocks are heard the first reaction is to smash the offending noise. Let's be honest though, I was ready for this. I had been up preparing for this day since approximately three in the morning waiting for the annoying ringing signaling the start of my day. Because today was just not a normal day. Well that and I couldn't sleep. Today was the day I returned to the hell. That is to say, Alternia High School. I considered coming up with something more clever for it, but hell just seems so concise and fitting. I briefly wondered if anyone knew I was going to show up today. I doubted it. I always did my best to catch everyone by surprise.

And the one person that I wanted to know I was coming back probably figured I wanted to kill him. That was very likely, but also widely inaccurate at the same time. Life can be funny like that. In all of my infinite wisdom I could not, or would not, explain exactly what happened. The only thing I can say that in result to an event that involved stairs I was suspended for approximately a month. Whenever kids say school sucks, I will now laugh in their face. Homework at home and nothing to do all day is not a vacation, let me tell you. You would think the super amazing Vriska would be able to take some fun from it, however this is a wildly inaccurate thought. I did NOT mean to push a certain cowardly classmate of mine all the way down a flight of stairs. Let's be honest though, it was probably character building for Tavros. If you think of it like that I practically did him a favor. Truly he should be appreciating what a good friend I am.

Today though, he won't be able to escape me. I don't mean to sound like a sexual predator or anything. But the only reason why I didn't get expelled for the little "stunt" I pulled is because I promised to apologize like the perfect little pupil with a very well thought out speech. I even had to turn in drafts for it and get it approved. I could practically recite the thing backwards for how well I knew it. I was going to try to stick with it too. To put things mildly, our relationship had never been the best. Most of the time I was joking with him about how much of a wimp he is. I am genuinely starting to feel bad for him; though the worst he got out of it was that he has to be in a wheel chair for a few months. Big baby.

I interrupt my musings to glance at the clock, which is basically a count down to public humiliation. My suspension was a very public ordeal and had attracted quite a bit of attention. Not to mention the fact that I had blue hair. What I am trying to say is that people will especially notice me today. I never really had a reputation up until that incident but now I am pretty sure I am considered the school's biggest bitch which is a lot for someone who is only a sophomore. With that bit of information in mind, I wanted to try to look less like a hoodlum and more like a regular average kid today. I opted to wear my black off the shoulder top and a regular pair of jeans. Perfectly average.

For the record it was now 7:24 which means in approximately a minute or two the bus will be here.

With that food for thought I run downstairs brushing past my sister Aranea, who was looking as serene and calm as ever. Which frankly should be illegal before eleven in the morning. "Have a good day at school!" She called to my retreating figure. I grunted a thanks and swiped her freshly made nutella toast, the perfect start to any day. She didn't even change her expression, it was almost like she made it for me. The likelihood of that was high, she often tried to be mom.

Once I made it to my bus stop, I slid to a stop. I celebrated my short victory of not slipping with a triumphant bite of my toast. Victory tasted so good. On that note though the bus skidded to a stop in front of me, tearing me out of my delicious hazel nut spread induced coma. The shock of that caused me to drop my toast, nutella going all the way down my shirt. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I say in a deadpan as the bus door opens. The bus driver stares at me in a condescending way and I shuffle on the bus with no further complaints.

x

x

x

not my first story, but a fresh start! if you guys want to review and say your favorite couples, i would possibly include them in the story. i am not sure exactly what pairing this story will be yet. r&r.


	2. Chapter 1

By the time the bus ride was over I was praying for a divine intervention. My past sins had apparently made this impossible as the only person I could sit with happened to be the second worst person for me to see. I say this rather harshly, but the ever lovely Kanaya and I have a bit of an unresolved relationship issues. Not that we are in one now, but we seem to go back and forth in our feelings. If you have experienced this, you know how awkward it really is. I wasn't crazy to sit down and have a nice talk about our feelings but she called to me directly and said, "Over here Vriska." While I had been known to disobey orders, never from her. I gulped back my pride and sat down.

"So..." I said. I wasn't exactly sure where the sentence was going to go, but maybe Kan could take it somewhere. Lord knows I've tried enough with her. She was as beautiful as ever with her neatly brushed dark brown hair and jade green eyes. "Sup?" I finished the thought with my ever awkward charm. I think I get a bad rep because I come off snobby. I don't always mean to be rude and short, I just am a socially awkward person. Not in the cute way though, in the legitimately 'wow this bitch is weird' way. Most would agree it is one of my better qualities.

Kanaya shot me a look when I said sup. I forgot her feelings of words that she did not believe to be realwords. I guess she had me there. Maybe we could talk really slow and we would be at the school already. It was a relatively short drive from my stop to the school anyways. "I have not been up to anything. I have mostly been studying, not that I can say the same for the rest of the class." She gave me a pointed look to the back of the bus where Karkat was shouting fuckass at some unsuspecting freshman. Gamzee was sitting next to him, subtly trying to smoke a joint. Terezi was cracking up and Dave was rapping. Summed up that was the back of the bus. And I thought the cool kids were supposed to sit back there.

I knew all of those people very well, but I would not say we were close necessarily. I don't really know how it happens but it seems like at one point or another they were very important to me. We all drifted apart though, or at least that's what they said. What I think it means though is that they drifted apart from me. "All anyone has been able to talk about is that party. Every last one of them seemed keen on blowing their last brain cell on cheap liquor." While Kanaya usually brought out the civilized side of me, I can't deny I was down to get my party on. Oh God, that Gamzee-ism just came out of nowhere. The point is that I had spent quite a few hours in my day getting drunk in my room alone. Not exactly fun, but I think I had built up quite a tolerance. Not that I wanted anyone to know that though, I guess.

"Yeah, they're all so lame." I said looking back there as I looked at Terezi. Truthfully, I thought they were all really cool, but rejection can be such a bitter thing. I guess it was less them and more me though. I acted big and bad and tough like I didn't need them. I guess it was the other way around though, because they didn't need me. The only one who moved on with me was Kanaya, but I think that was because she never really cared for them. I tore my gaze away as Gamzee looked at me. He gave me the nod that you give to people you used to know. I smiled at him and he smiled back. A lot of people gave him crap because they thought he was dumb. Really though, the dudes wiser than he looks. I guess you really can't judge a stoner by his appearance. At school he looks fairly normal. A big slouchy purple zip up jacket, gray skinny jeans, and purple converse. He has the biggest feet known to man so the shoes make his feet look even bigger. It is the funniest thing to see when you're up in Gamzee's attic getting high with him and you just picture him with his giant clown shoes.

Those days are gone I guess, especially now since the whole Tavros thing. By this point my musings were interrupted as Kanaya nudged me to let me know we were getting off the bus. I feel bad for how I treat her sometimes, I know when we talk she gives me her full focus, it only seems fair to give the same back. She has always been the better friend. Or girlfriend, whenever we were. I don't really know. I think when you're unsure of something like that, you should ask. I never did though, not even when she showed up at the middle of the night with little gifts more that I still have tucked away somewhere.

I was going to tell Kanaya the truth, that I really valued her even if I didn't show it when I noticed a certain person, Tavros talking to the principal, Dr. Scratch. How fucking pretentious do you have to be to get people to call you doctor? You can probably hear my bitter resentment, I have received numerous detentions because of his big fat bald head. We had a mutual dislike, well most teachers and staff disliked me anyway. I didn't really do anything, mostly I was in a group. But I got good grades and it caused a bit of the teachers to be disgruntled, I can't blame them. They probably thought I was cheating. The important thing though was what was Tavros saying? I shot Kanaya a look who shot me a wary one in response as I ran up to Tavros.

I almost forgot to notice how he was only wearing crutches. How does that happen? I was told he would be using the chair for quite a while. I guess when you're the girl who accidentally pushes him down the stairs you're not exactly priority number one to tell about your good luck. He looked at me for a second with his big eyes and I blushed. For the record, I did NOT like Tavros. He just caught me off guard. Doc Scratch turned to me as he noticed me approaching. "Well, well Vriska. Mr. Nitram here has told me all about your apology. Very considerate of you." He said this while staring at me, highly doubting I did anything. Every staff member loved Tavros though, so his word would be law.

This was news to me though, as I had not known I had apologized. "I stayed up all night working on it." I lied.

Tavros looked panicked as Scratch said "You stayed up all night working on muffins and a letter in his locker?"

"...Yes. Have you seen my home ec grade?" It was actually an A but I didn't think he was going to call my bluff. Let's hope it doesn't get me in trouble this time. I feel pretty lucky right now though, like all of the luck is in my hands. Sometimes it reminded me of that warm feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you're getting drunk, but truthfully it was so much better. As luck would have it though, it faded quickly as I looked back at my handiwork as in Tavros' legs. They weren't in casts which confused me, but I didn't question it. At least not right now with the Doc around.

He considered for a moment before he said. "Good, good. Carry on." He calmly walked back into his office like he didn't hate my guts. I looked at Tavros and he looked at me. I feel like a lot of people didn't give Tavros enough credit in the looks department. Sure he wasn't that tall, only around 5'6 (a meager three inches taller than me), but he was tan despite the cold weather here and seemed almost exotic. His dark hair was shaved on one side and always seemed to have the perfect bed head going on. Like I said, not a crush. If anything it is residual guilt for almost crippling the boy.

"When were you going to tell me that I apologized to you?" It came out very snotty. I guess I am just a snotty person. I was working on fixing it though, one person at a time. "Not that I mean to say I'm not sorry. I am totally sorry." I finished lamely.

"Uh well... It's okay. Don't worry about it." He gave me a weak smile and tried to hobble away on his crutches.

"Wait, Tav!" I yelled trying to follow him. It sucked because I wanted to have a private conversation with him, but that was not happening when everyone at school seemed to be trying to surreptitiously listen to our quiet conversation. He slowed for me, for a little but then changed his mind and practically bolted off. For a practically crippled boy he was surpringly agile. Then the crowd closed around us and he was gone. As I sped forward to try to find him, an oof was heard as I bumped into the tiniest girl in our grade.

Nepeta stood at a measly 5'1, but that didn't stop her from her big personality. Or her big BFF, the always present Equius. A lot of people were afraid of him because he was like 6'2 and super strong. But he was actually a pretty sweet guy. Okay, well that might be pushing it but he isn't bad. We're neighbors so I just grew up with him. Nepeta though lives a few streets down but they go together like macaroni and cheese. He was the jock and she was the sort of nerdy indie kid. Complete opposites in every way but that's just how they were. I liked both of them.

"Sorry Nepeta," I said in a rush, feering Equius would take the sunglasses off and fix me with one of his glares. It really was one of the freakiest things I've ever seen, not even trying to exaggerate.

Nepeta smiled and fixed her hat. She wore a blue hat that seemed to defy gravity as it did it's best to cling to the back of her head. "It's cool, Vris." I was thankful she at least did not hate me, she was close to Tavros. "By the way," she said as if she knew what I was thinking, "I don't blame you. Unlike some people, I believe it was an accident." And on that note she turned around and scampered off as the bell for homeroom rang. I had three minutes before I was officially late. I ran like my life depended on it to get to the other side of the school, making it with two minutes in spare. As I travelled through my periods up till lunch I had time to consider what Nepeta had meant.

I had figured that some people didn't believe that it was an accident. Who would be so cynical as to believe I really hated Tavros that much? I thought about it before eventually deciding on the one person who really had the worst opinion of me in the whole school. And right as I thought that, she walked in the door. Terezi Pyrope, my former best friend, hated my guts. I don't really know why, but while the rest of my friends took a neutral look as they dumped me. I knew the truth, she loathed me. I don't know if it was a misunderstand or if she just got tired of my bullshit, but that was the end of our friendship. She hadn't spoken to me since. I didn't look up as she walked by, but I knew by the click of her cane she was not going to sit anywhere near me. Terezi had been born blind and despite her disadvantage was a very cheerful person. It sucks when one of the most likeable people in your grade hates you. Especially when I hate so many people. I guess that's probably why not a lot of people like me. You can't expect people to like you if you don't like them.

I got a lot of glares that day, but worst was the scowl Terezi got on her face when she heard me talking to the teacher. It lasted all day too, I'm just happy I didn't have to endure it at lunch. I sit with Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, Aradia, and Sollux. I think with the six of us there we look like a triple date, but I can survive. Sollux has never seemed to care for me but Aradia, our local goth-chic girl, is very apathetic towards me. And most things in life. She was cool though, at least cool enough. I knew her well enough to know she was harboring some dislike for me from the Tavros incident, but she was polite enough to keep it secret. I had to endure a lot of staring and rude looks today, it's nice to have someone be polite. Even if the girl had the tendency of being freakier than a cemetary at midnight. Sollux has bad memories of stairs I guess, I'm not really sure.

The best part of the day was walking home. I always try to appreciate the walk, most of it is through the woods behind the school that goes directly to your house. There were a lot of good memories made in this forest. The first I smoked pot was right next to the dead tree and I heard police sirens right after sending me into a terrifying high. Honestly though, it was not really my thing anyways. I mostly did it to impress Gamzee, who really doesn't look it but is quite the badass. I don't think he really holds it against me, anyone could have been the one to bump into Tavros. It just happened to be me. If I play my cards right and keep all of the luck I might be able to get some of my old friends on my side. I think Tavros was cool with me. I could never really tell though, he was so goddamn shy. My phone vibrated then and on impulse I looked at it. Funnily enough, it was from Gamzee. It was a simple text 'VrIs CoMe To My HoUsE oN fRiDaY aFtEr ThE gAmE. PaRtY oF tHe YeAr! HoNk :o)" I guess that was the best invite I was going to get. I smiled.

I was going to charm the pants off all those mother fuckers. I just had to wait until the end of the week. I was going to be the most charming bitch they had ever met.

* * *

so would you guys be opposed to a rated m chapter? It wouldn't be really graphic or anything, i just think it would make things more interesting. if you guys don't want it, that's cool with me. i just want to try to deviate from what i usually do. let me know. :o)


	3. Chapter 2

This was certainly turning into a big year for me. Not necessarily in a good way, sadly. I didn't really have much of a reputation before the stairs incident. Or maybe it was one of those types that you realize later in life, who knows? I doubt it. This knowledge of my unpopularity was courtesy of our 8th grade graduation. We were all given categories we won- except for me. I do always try to defeat the odds. So in a way, I guess I wasn't too bothered by the way things turned out. Or at least, I firmly believe things could be worse. Or at least I hoped that was the case. I really did not have the time to put up with much more bullshit, honestly. Probably all kids in high school feel like this. Between all the glares though, I am at my end it feels like.

To set the scene it was just after seventh period had let out on a Thursday. Everyone was eager because a big football game was tonight, the first one of the year in particular. Not to mention Gamzee was going to throw the first party of the year tomorrow. I had high hopes for this as I had spent many hours getting drunk alone in my room over the freshman year summer. I was eager to impress the others with my skills and maybe talk to some of my old friends. Hopefully they would look past the stairs thing. I was trying not to let it run my life so why are they making it run there's? The anticipation of what tonight could hold drifted away though as I saw Eridan Ampora approaching Tavros.

Tavros Nitram had it much worse than I ever could. Things had always odd for us, we have a weird relationship. I used to bully him, sometimes viciously, but I didn't tolerate anyone else doing the same. I always claimed it was solely because he was my punching bag but if I were being honest I truly liked him. As a person, not as a love interest. Eridan, however, delighted in picking on anyone who was in the working class. This was unfortunate for Tavros in two ways. The first was simply that Eridan's dad was my mom's boss and as such, I was expressly forbidden from doing anything to him. The second was because Tavros' family was the definition of working class. His dad was very passionate about things and had been known to show up at all sorts of protests around town. He had a reputation. Also the man was built. He had some muscles, but he got that way from physical labor, the kind of thing Eridan's family looked down on. Tavros did not inherit any of his dads muscles. He must have taken after his mom, he looked gentle enough for it. I, almost the smallest girl in our class, felt manlier than Taurus.

For those reasons exactly Tavros had to deal with never ending taunts about his gentle nature and feminine build. Even though he was temporarily disabled, he was still fair game to the rich kid. To be fair, Eridan wasn't exactly always an asshole. Just if he was feeling particularly friend zoned by his crush Feferi. I personally really like Feferi, but those two though are a whole new topic. Getting back on topic, there was nothing like physical brutality to make you feel better about yourself, at least from Eridan's point of view. Today though he was feeling particularly vicious and as I stood by and watched from the safety of my locker, Tavros was cornered at his and enduring jeers from Eridan such as how he would never get laid and how he was a fag. It almost looked like he was trying to hide between his crutches. I tried to tune it out the best I could by focusing on the dull sound of my books hitting my calming blue locker. I tried to think about how I could just walk out the door and go home and I wouldn't hear the sound of bullying anymore. It was a perfect cloudless sky and it was a shame I couldn't enjoy any of it.

A guilty conscience is a hell of a thing. I couldn't seem to leave though, and I stood there listening to Eridan laugh his dumb laugh and Tavros' sniffle, I knew he was nearing tears and everyone was watching. I was basically feeling like the scum of the earth when he finally left him alone and the working class boy practically threw himself into the locker to shield his tears. I had finally reached my limit and I shuffled over to my favorite old punching bag. I knew he wouldn't want to see me, but I didn't plan on being mean. I honestly just felt like being nice to him. At the very least I felt he deserved it. I wasn't exactly sweet when I talked to him but I knew the insults I gave Tavros were not as hurtful as his public humiliation. They weren't meant to be.

As I cleared my throat to get the humiliated boy to look at me, I had no desire to say anything brash or cruel to him, even though I used to almost always felt that way. Having someone tell him that he would never get laid and that he was a fag would have to be rough for him, and I understood that. If for no other reason than because I partially believed it myself. As he turned to me I saw him flinch, he said "Please don't, Vriska. I...," he didn't finish his sentence. He really was a very fragile boy, I thought as I felt a tinge of regret for everything I had said to him over the years. I was just really shitty at flirting, I guess.

"Actually Tavros, I was just going to say you need to stick up for yourself." Old habits die hard, I sounded just as snobby as I always had. I tried to smile at him encouragingly but I don't know if I really got that message across. "Stop putting up with other people's bullshit and just sock him in the nose next time. You really won't ever fuck anyone if you can't even do that." It was easy for me to act like I had done it all and seen it all next to Tavros, the boy had clearly done nothing.

He was surprised by my rough language, though he has known me long enough to know that when I want to I have the mouth of a sailor. He looked like he was about ready to say something but then the closing announcements came on and he was drowned out. Nepeta's girly and exciting voice had a way of being very overpowering. As she drew to a close, making as many cat puns as she could, Tavros spoke again. "What's the use, no one really does want to sleep with me." He didn't seem too bothered by it, just resigned to what probably seemed like a fact to him. Mostly I was just stunned he was talking to me about this. He was known to get embarrassed easily, and this subject was even making me blush.

People were bumping past us eager to escape the hell that is high school, but they slowed when they realized it was the two of us. High school can be just like the wild, everyone is excited to see more bloodshed. Ignoring the other people and not letting Tavros know how embarrassed I was by the topic I pretended to be bold. "Well if you're not too much of a pansy to show up to the party tomorrow I'm sure I could help you out in a certain way." I gave him a very exaggerated wink and went on to describe all the imaginary girls with big tits he would have his way with tonight.

As I said this I very plainly heard Jade say to Dave, "Do you think those girls will really be there?" He hushed her and put on his sunglasses. Ah Dave, he was way too cool for school. Tavros laughed but seemed unsure of my invitation, he seemed concerned that I was just going to trick him. Well, I guess I would let him worry as I desperately wanted to be out of this awkward situation. I hastily told him goodbye and bolted out of the school as soon as I could. It was weird talking to someone I simultaneously wanted to bully and help. It must be my teenager hormones. Yeah, that sounds good, I'll go with that.

Is this what being nice is like? Nothing but awkwardness and half promises? I ultimately decided I was just not good at being nice. With no real good explanation for why I was being nice in the first place. Is pity a good thing or a bad thing? I get the vibe that it's bad, but it makes me do good things. As soon as I stepped out in the cool fall air, the wind began to pick up and the clouds descended. As I pondered my rotten luck I wondered if I should be furious with my sister Aranea for not picking me up today. Regardless of the fact that I told her she didn't need to. What is the point in having a sister if she can't read my mind and do what is advantageous for me? Besides she is probably hanging out with her one weirdo friend anyway.

As soon as I got home I was greeted by my darling sister Aranea painting the toes of Feferi. "Are you kidding me." I say in a deadpan, I get that Fef's mom basically owns everything is town but this is a little ridiculous. Sometimes it is helpful getting perks because of who your parents are, sometimes it really fucking blows when someone shows up who is higher up than your mom. My sister takes it very seriously, even though we are pretty well off. "You pick up Fef but not even your favorite sister?" I demand an answer.

"You are, as we have covered many times, my only sister." Aranea responds with her never ending patience. "And it isn't because I like her more than you, Meenah asked me to give her a ride over here since the forecast called for rain and she is out of town," she gives me a pointed look over her cat eye shaped glasses, recalling my assumption about the weather. She blows air on Feferi's toes which are painted a beautiful purple color, ironic my sister would pick the color of royalty. I give her a suspicious glance. Admittedly I like to give my sister a hard time, but that's just how we've been. I like to accuse her of buttering people up. She likes to patronize me and treat me like I'm 5, that's how us sisters roll.

"Well fine, whatever. Feferi are you going tonight?" I mutter in response to Feferi. I get a shriek and a nodded head. I really do love Fef too. Honestly you would be hard pressed to find someone who didn't. Well actually maybe not. While Feferi is very sweet and loving, her mom has a reputation for being not so much... There has been a lot of shady business involved in that family, and I am guessing a lot of people have been burned by it. Maybe even dead. It comforts me though that at least I won't have to arrive to the party alone. And it is even more of a reason to be there and not act like I showed up just to get drunk and talk to Tavros. Let's be honest though, I mostly just want to be in the know and in on the jokes come Monday. This is the first big party so it's going to be memorable. And I am honestly excited. And glad at least that someone else is too and I am not as big of a dork as I think I am.

At that moment Feferi's eyes gleamed. "No..." I slowly said. "No, no, no. Definitely not." We were not best friends by any means, but I knew her well enough to know that she was plotting something related to makeup and getting dressed up.

"C'mon Vris you never let me have any fun!" She basically wailed at me. "Besides, you never do anything for yourself except dye your hair blue!" I considered looking offended for a moment. More or less though, I had to give her the point, she was right. I considered it a good day if I bothered to put a little mascara on. To be truthful though I was a little embarrassed about my eyes. Well, one of my eyes. It's not every day someone has a permanently dilated pupil. I doubt many people ever really notice it but I know it's there and that's that.

"That's not what I'm about." I said, trying to be patient. "I don't look good in make up."

Feferi gave me a look as she got up and started walking towards me. Please oh please let me do your make up for the party tomorrow! Eridan isn't going tomorrow and I want you to be cute with me!" She gave me puppy dog eyes and I knew I was a goner. I sighed and kicked my shoes off.

"Fine, but don't make it too expensive."

"I would never even dream of it. Now put your shoes back on we're going shopping!"

I AM NEVER GOING SHOPPING WITH FEFERI PEIXES EVER AGAIN. As I slip into the bath tub I try to let the trauma of today be forgotten. That woman is crazy about her clothes, let me tell you. Bargains were hunted and destroyed. Clothes were haggled, a life may have even been threatened. Fef pulls some weight in this town, it wouldn't surprise me. The point is though, that this woman gets shit done. Her VIP blood is finally showing through. Ironic enough in something like shopping. I don't even know what her mom does to be honest, but I doubt it is anything like that. To tell the truth though, I barely know what my mom does. I don't ask questions, I am sure it is highly illegal.

As I sat idly in my bubble bath I admired my nails. They went from a clear gradient to a cerulean color. I didn't much care for getting my nails done but every once in awhile I appreciated a change. I guess tomorrow I would make that new start with everyone. Hopefully the presence of alcohol and probably a little pot will make things go much easier. I knew at the very least, that I was going to look good doing it. The outfit Fef had found me cost me a measly $20, most of that being a heavy discount in her favor. I don't question deals I just take them.

I pulled myself under water and wished for the best as I closed my eyes.

Once I was done with that I wrapped my towel around me and walked downstairs for some dinner. The time was now around ten o'clock and I was desperately craving dinner. I quickly looked around after I stepped of the last step to the main floor. A lot of people didn't like my house because it's questioned around town as being haunted. I didn't put a lot of stock into it but you never know. No ghost is going to catch me off guard, that's for sure. I tip toed into the kitchen for my snack and then ran back upstairs. I needed to think of a plan or something for tomorrow.

* * *

Need more opinions on the rating! Thanks guys, any input is valued.


	4. Chapter 3

"There really is no getting out of this." Feferi told me this with a loving friend voice. I doubted this and informed her of my opinion. She frowned. "It just wouldn't look good! I mean, Nep, can you even imagine? We're just being good friends by telling you this." She redirected the last sentence at me, trying to lure me into a false sense of security. Well I wasn't having it, bra straps be damned. No one in this world could get me to wear a push up bra. I was opposed to it for moral reasons. What were those reasons? Well... I just didn't want to. See this party was already shaping up to be a bad idea. It was Friday at seven in the evening and I was abducted after school by my two "friends". Friends don't make friends wear push up bra's. Even if they are only an a-cup.

"C'mon guys, can't we talk about this?" I pleaded. I was cornered in my room in only my thin white bra, trying to keep some of my dignity as Feferi and Nepeta inched closer. And I saw Nepeta twitch her hands and just like that I knew it was over. That slight movement triggered me and I slammed through the two of them in such a way that the football coach would be proud. But I wasn't quick enough, Nepeta was instantly on my back tackling me to the ground. In a total of thirty seconds, my bra was replaced. I accepted defeat. Dignity was lost. "I still don't want to know how you have such good reflexes." I say as I pull myself up.

Nepeta pushes her hair back and grins, I noticed the brunette girl had long canines. "I guess you could say... cat like reflexes." She giggled at the end, revealing that she wasn't serious. I had my doubts.

Feferi made a noise of disapproval. "Look at that, your hair is all messed up!"

Instinctively I reached up to smooth down my hair before I saw the look Feferi gave me. She was clearly the hair expert here. Well I'm glad one of us is. We both have a similar hair type. Long, thick, and wavy. The similarities ended there as my hair was dyed a medium blue color and hers was a dark blonde. She was also more tan then I could ever be in my whole life. She spent a lot of time outside. And by a lot I don't mean a few hours a week, I mean she practically lived outside. Her and her neighbor/best friend/ boy friend? Were attached at the hip. In fact, it was probably killing him right now not to be here. Eridan, as everyone knew, was totally and completely in love with Feferi. She has not acknowledged his crush on her. I smirked at the thought.

While I am not normally so mean, he told me at the beginning of freshman year that we were to be sworn enemies. Some fight between old relatives? I wasn't sure and didn't care to rehash it. I blew him off and I swear I make him more mad now then I ever have. Truth be told I don't dislike him. I think he can be hilarious and I know he really loves Feferi so that's a plus. Also contrary to what we are doing right now, I am not normally hanging out with Feferi and Nepeta. I only know Feferi because of our sisters and Nepeta is basically everyone's friend. In fact, she is such a sweet girl she is even friends with Terezi. Not that I intend to be mean to Terezi, I can't blame her for thinking whatever she does about me. I had not been the best person to her before.

Thinking of Terezi reminds me of Kanaya. Would we always have these loose ends? Or was it just me? I considered texting her and in the end I did. As Feferi grumbled and as she teased my hair again, I was relieved when she responded telling me she would be there at the party. I was glad and honestly hoped to repair our relationship. I didn't know if we could be what we used to be, but I am not sure either of us exactly wanted that. I still just wasn't sure where I stood with her.

"Who are you texting?" Feferi cooed in my ear after I texted back a smiley face.

"Just Kan. I am trying this whole good person thing and being nice to my old friends." I tried to be as short as possible. While it was true I was trying not to be as rude and shut in and obnoxious as I used to be, the tendencies were still there. "I just want to be how things used to be. And maybe it could have been, but then I had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time with Tavros." I sighed.

"That's why you're going tonight isn't it? Let everyone know you didn't mean to do it? What even happened?" Nepeta asked these questions now as she also checked her facebook from her shiny white iPhone. Supposedly it's cooler to have the white one, I'd still pick my black one any day.

"Someone bumped into Tavros as he was about ready to go down the stairs. He reached out to grab onto anything to not fall down. That anything was me, but I shook him off. It was purely instinctual. It wasn't about Tavros, I wasn't there to pick on him and I did not push him! I just didn't help him as he fell. And that's all anyone cares to remember. That I pushed him off me, not the person who made him stumble." It was hard to push back tears but I knew it was necessary. I had my Serket pride. It doesn't matter though, these girls could smell weakness. Instantly they were swooping down hugging me.

It was really awkward but also kind of nice at the same time and I didn't really know what to do. I just planned on getting wasted tonight so I didn't remember any of it. Maybe that wasn't the model picture of healthy, but I didn't know what to do.

Eventually though the hugs ended and it was Vriska primping hour. Most females and maybe some males know the horror girls go through every day. Jabbing yourself in the eye over and over with a mascara brush is horrible. Don't even get me started on waxing eye brows. Since when was that a thing? After what seemed to be an eternity, I was graced with the honor I finally looked like a decent human being. Okay, no one said that. I am just bitter over the whole push up bra incident. I was given the privacy I needed to get changed into my clothes. Not that it essentially mattered, I had already lost my ability to say no one has seen my tits. At least I can comfort myself by saying they look good. Well good and small. I guess that was the point of the bra, as I slid on my gray tank top with lace, I could appreciate that I actually had cleavage. A hella lot. I didn't know if I should feel sexy or embarrassed.

I didn't dwell on it and slid on my dark skinny jeans and then my orange toms. I assessed myself in the mirror. I basically look like every other girl, albeit a very feminine looking one. Lots of people say my looks don't fit my personality. I am very girly looking, I have all the stereotypical traits. Big lips, big eyes, petite figure. I think when people say that they are trying to tell me my personality is too ugly for my body. Nothing like a backhanded compliment to remind you that people are assholes. I allowed myself a small smile at myself though. I was vain it was true, but not normally was it justified. This is one of those few moments where maybe it was acceptable.

"Come out wherever you are!" Feferi sang from across the door. I was probably their project. Isn't that funny how it happens? It probably wasn't a bad thing, or at least I didn't feel bad about it.

Once I opened the door they did the appropriate cooing before we discussed when would be an appropriate time to make our grand appearance at the party. It was currently eight thirty and it officially started, okay. Well I don't really know, but I assume it has started by now. Hell it probably started as soon as some kids got out of the school. Feferi and Nepeta had a serious discussion of when would be the best time to show up. I just idly went on my phone and pretended to text someone. Basically the oldest trick in the book. There was really no point in pretending there were other friends in my life. I had never been a popular person, but the stairs sealed the whole thing. Maybe if it had been some other kid, I wouldn't have become a pariah. But it was the schools golden boy. Okay that might be exaggerating but I mean it when I say literally no one disliked Tavros. Except for me. Sometimes. I can honestly say I disliked him more now then ever. He had ruined my high school career. I knew I was being selfish because I could have paralyzed him for life. Which reminded me of a question.

"Why was Tavros on crutches? I thought he was supposed to be in a wheel chair?" I was reminded of when I saw him when I first went back to school. I couldn't remember seeing him the rest of the week.

Feferi seemed to consider this before she answered. "I think he was a special case and there was a really talented doctor who happened to be at the hospital when he was dropped off. I'm not really sure but I think they're testing some new surgery on him."

Nepeta jumped in, "Isn't it awesome? I don't know why people are being so hard on you anyways, he didn't die or anything. I wonder if he will be here today... I think so I heard him talking to Karkat about it." She then drifted off, thinking of Karkat. I would never understand the attraction. I wonder if it is because the end of his name sounds like cat. I tried to pitch this theory once but she waved it away. Apparently it was serious, but who was I to judge? I felt bad for her though, Karkat had been committed to his on and off girlfriend Terezi since eighth grade. That is when she wasn't flirting with Dave Strider. I fucking hate that kid.

"Of course, just by chance, you managed to hear every word of their conversation." I cracked at Nepeta. Most of the time I don't smile after I tell a joke, but I have learned to believe that means people think I am picking on them, so I threw in a chuckle. She glared at me.

"Sorry I had info that could help you out, Ms. I Hate Tavros Oh Wait Just Kidding I Love Him." She giggled afterwards.

Feferi smirked. "First of all, that's a horrible last name. She doesn't hate him at all." And at this Nepeta and Feferi giggled together while I sat scowling. Fucking Tavros, this was all his fault.

"Okay, let's go." I said, eager to get out of the mansion. "Fef go get you're conceited sister so we can go." Meenah had been the butt of a lot of my jokes mostly because whenever she went on vacation with her family, she entrusted my sister to watch over a large statue of herself. It was so hilarious I didn't even question it. Feferi took these jokes with a good nature. She loved her sister but she was aware of some of her more hilarious stunts.

And in ten minutes we were dropped off, naturally right in front of the house. I had never really been to a party before but I suspect this was not my friends first rodeo. I wouldn't doubt it. I especially wouldn't doubt everyone getting together and accidentally forgetting to invite me. As such I was the one to shuffle behind them inside the house.

Gamzee's house was rather large also. His however looked about as friendly as a grave yard. There aren't a whole lot of people in this town who have bigger houses then me. Gamzee, Equius, Feferi, and Eridan made the list though, off hand. Here was my failed arch nemesis coming this way right now. "Fef!" He said. "Thank God you're here. I was dreadfully bored. Not that I was waitin' on ya or anything..." Silly Eridan had a silly accent. No one knew where it came from, but unfortunately for him it was the butt of many jokes on him. I never made these jokes around Feferi, though. Man it is tough being a good friend. Speaking of Feferi, she headed off in his direction, leaving me and Nepeta. I turned around to mock Eridan but Nepeta was already gone. She had latched herself on to Karkat and Terezi. Terezi had the decency to not look bothered that Nepeta had joined in. Everyone knew she wanted Karkat though.

I swore. What was the point in going to this dumb party if I was going to be alone? I saw my escape though, in the form of the ever beautiful Kanaya looking around distastefully at Gamzee passing a joint to Tavros. What? Since when did Tavros start smoking? I scowled, no doubt it was the juggalo's fault. I moved past this though and sat next to Kanaya. "What's up?" I said finally. I fully expected to one day talk about where we went wrong as friends, but I feel like it wouldn't be appropriate next to a stone cold drunk Aradia and a high Gamzee and a not-so-high-but-not-sober-either Tavros.

"I am just enjoying my peers company." I detected a hint of sarcasm and of the perfume I had given her for Christmas last year. I looked at Kanaya, I mean honestly looked at her. She was pretty tall, at least taller than me. She was the palest girl I had ever seen but her ink black hair suited her perfectly. She looked very sophisticated. And naturally she was fashionably dressed. I am about one hundred percent sure she saw me looking at her but she didn't say anything. Kanaya was cool like that. We idly chatted for awhile, while I sipped on beer. A lot of people didn't like beer but I think it is an acquired taste. You get used to the piss taste, at least I did.

It only lasted for about twenty minutes though before Gamzee said "Yo, Vris!" I looked at Kanaya as if to say duty calls, and sauntered over to Gamzee who was now very stoned. Tavros was still with him and so was Karkat. As I sat down in their circle Gamzee smirked at me and said "Want some?" as he held out a joint. In truth, I didn't really. But I also didn't want to be the one to say no, typical teenager trouble. I took way too big of a hit off it and started coughing like crazy. Karkat, Tavros, and Gamzee laughed. Assholes. Apparently I had underestimated how stoned they were.

"Fuck you guys," I say as I waited for the high to kick in. Contrary to the way I may seem, I am not really a big pot user. If anything, it was purely a social use. I hadn't done it since freshman year and had completely lost my tolerance. I had no doubt Gamzee had good stuff and this probably would get me really high as I took another hit.

"Hey bitch don't be so greedy." Karkat grumbled at me, I handed it over to him before I spread myself out on the floor. The plush carpet felt really good and I now understood why Gamzee Makara still had shag carpet. The rest of them passed it around again for awhile. Before long though we were all spread out on the carpet laying in a row. The order was Karkat, Tavros, Me, Gamzee. Tavros had yet to say a word to me and I was still surprised he was here.

"Since when did you start smoking, Taaaaaaaavros?" I dragged his name out, not to mock him. Mostly just because talking was kind of fun right now. I had the nice warm feeling sitting in my stomach and I remembered why I had smoked in the first place. Why had I quit again? Somehow I couldn't remember the answer. It was probably a dumb reason anyway.

I roll over and face Tavros. He is studying the ceiling before he turns and looks at me and says "It helps with the pain." It didn't sting like a jab, so I don't think he was trying to be mean. Or maybe it was just the peaceful pot taking over.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him, only the two of us could have heard it, it was so quiet. He smiled at me and I knew it was okay. That was comforting. I grinned back too and it was pretty goofy. Okay, I was definitely super high. No doubt about that. But I was content just laying here enjoying the nice feeling of the carpet and hearing the three bodies next to me take in air. The giggles and cheers of everyone getting drunk and having fun made me feel so happy and warm all the way around my body.

I think the four of us were just enjoying the moment. Gamzee leaned up on one elbow and said. "Aw fuck sis, I missed you." He smiled at me. The stoned boy was very handsome with his green eyes and his thick curly brown hair that was permanently messy. I opened my mouth to tell him I missed him to when he started moving closer to me and I realized he was going to kiss me. Looking back, I could have stopped this. But I wasn't in my right state of mind and I didn't care about the consequences. I didn't care about the other boy that was sitting right next to me, who I maybe liked maybe didn't. All's I thought about was what Gamzee's lips felt like as they lightly brushed mine.

Incidentally the felt amazing. Gamzee knew how to kiss. He slid his tongue against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues wrapped around each other swirling and fighting for the lead. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I reached my arms and wrapped them into my hair, pulling him closer to me. I hummed into the kiss, letting him know everything felt good. We made out for awhile, ignoring Tavros' squeak as he noticed and Karkat saying "What the fuck you guys! You couldn't wait till everyone left?!" He got up and left and eventually so did Tavros. I think they both went to drink but it was obvious my mind was somewhere else. And so was Gamzee's hand. I guess I didn't stop him when he went up under my shirt. For that moment I was thankful I had worn a push up bra. But also very embarrassed because it is going to be very clear that only about 20% of that cleavage is my boob.

He smirked as he felt it and chuckled a little but it didn't stop him from sliding his hand under my bra. Gamzee tried to pull my shirt up but I grunted and pulled it back down.

If I had decency I would not let my first real make out session be on the floor at Gamzee's house while being felt up. After awhile of this Gamzee complained his back was hurting him on the floor. I rejected his invitation to go to his bedroom and he shrugged his arms with a smirk and said "your loss, sis." He wandered into the kitchen ahead of me as I fixed my shirt. I had a moment of post make out regret and ran to the bathroom. I bolted from his living room to the bathroom. I quickly locked the door. As soon as I did I heard someone walk by. Probably someone so drunk they're lost, I thought. I held my breath and looked at myself in the mirror. My high had faded and the only thing I saw now was a girl with messy blue hair and swollen lips.

I was embarrassed and humiliated and now more sure of my feelings than ever. I don't know if I am just being emotional, but I like Tavros Nitram. I wanted to cry. Was a great make out session worth looking like a slut and fucking things over with Tavros? I didn't know if it made me feel better or not reminding myself that I had already ruined things with Tavros when I happened to be on the staircase that day. Thinking that didn't really make me feel better only worse. I bit down on my lip to stop myself from crying. I was stronger than that. A loud knock on the door knocked me out of those thoughts quickly. I was in no mood to be dealing with that bullshit so I yelled back "SOMEONE IS IN HERE! FUCK OFF!" Tears were coming out of my eyes now, I couldn't avoid it.

There was more knocking and I decided I had enough I was going to open the door and punch the lights out of whoever was there. I swung the door open only to be faces with Tavros himself, on crutches. As soon as he stumbled in I knew he was drunk. I didn't say anything about it though. I just stared at Tavros as he stared at me. My eyes were blurry from the tears and I could feel the taste of blood on my lip as I chewed on it from nervousness.

I can't say exactly who moved first but at once we were passionately kissing. It wasn't a smooth motion, at first it was clumsy and awkward but it felt worse. I didn't dwell on the fact that just ten minutes before I had been doing this with someone else. I just focused on how right this felt. I knew it was about more than just being a good kisser. It was about doing it with someone you cared about. Tavros tasted like alcohol and honey. I briefly wondered if this was taking advantage of someone. As he ran one hand over my ass and the other briefly skimming the line of my underwear, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt a bulge pressing against my leg and I smiled. I brushed my hand against his erection that was straining the fabric of his jeans. He moaned a little into my mouth and it was at that moment that I became extremely aware of the fact that I was in Gamzee's bathroom fooling around with Tavros.

Advance or abscond?

"Tav," I broke the kiss to talk to him. "Shouldn't we do..." He cut me off then and kissed me even more passionately with a smoldering look in his eyes. I tried to break away but he held my head in place. My nose was being blocked and I couldn't breath. I couldn't tell if I was getting dizzy from the kisses or the lack of oxygen. Finally, he let me go. I wasn't in a rush to say anything now though. After I had gotten enough air in my system I said "Shouldn't we go somewhere else? I don't want to do that here, especially not after... well..." I didn't have to finish, he knew what I was talking about. I realized right after I said it that it's something I shouldn't have mentioned.

The normally reserved boy and said, "After you wreck my body, you do _that_ to me?" I didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was talking about Gamzee. "I put up with hell for you. I always wondered, when is Vriska going to grow up and quit playing games like it's middle school. I've liked you from the very beginning. Why do you think I grabbed on to you on the stairs? Shitty luck anyway, look what you did to me." I was not liking this drunk Tavros as much. His voice was shaking but not because he was nervous of what he was saying. This Tavros was saying exactly what he felt, like it had been held in for awhile. "I forgave you though, and I still do. But you're just so selfish."

I knew he was right. I was selfish and for a long time I didn't know what I wanted. But I wanted him and I knew this as he stumbled away from me, still drunk and high off his ass. Unfortunately my joy was gone. Maybe it was the reality check I needed. I knew it wouldn't break me, though. The greatest irony though is that after years of hurting Tavros, he probably hurt me the most.

"I love you Vriska," He said as he faced away from me. "If you can say that back to me, we can forget what happened."

What he was asking was simple enough. But I was still in shock and my brain was in a whirlwind as I absorbed everything that happened. I knew I really, really liked Tavros. But did I love him? I thought about it. Tavros sensed my hesitation and said, "Yeah, I thought so." He ambled away on his crutches and then I realized that I had monumentally ruined everything.

After he left I locked the door again, soaking in those words. My heart fluttered at him loving me. Did I deserve that? I was a bad person, I knew that. But inside I don't think I was as bad as I am made out to be. Tavros should be able to see past that if he loves me. Or was that just drunk talking? I realized I really was selfish as I stood up, the room swirling around me, as I ran after Tavros. He was almost to the others but they were too drunk or stoned to care about us.

"I love you too Tavros." He smiled and everything was forgotten but each other. We left a trail of kisses all the way from the same living room to a spare bedroom no one uses. The kisses were intense and the bed was soft. Tavros flopped down on the bed and I got up and straddled him. We were kissing and he dragged my hips, pressing me against the bulge in his jeans. As we kissed the layers of clothes lessened. Slowly I was down to just underwear and Tavros in his.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked quietly.

Tavros shook his head and sighed. "Come here," He said, patting the space next to him. I smiled softly and climbed into the bed with him. I grabbed my bra and put it on while I was getting adjusted, if I fall asleep like this I don't want just anybody to see my breasts.

"I love you Tavros." I said sleepily. I looked up after he didn't answer and he was already asleep.

* * *

I made this chapter extra long so if you guys could return the favor with more reviews that would be awesome! Hope you guys liked the chapter, there is still more to come so don't worry. :o) I think this could still work as T but if you guys feel it is more M just shoot me a message. I am still undecided on some events that may or may not happen in this so updates may not come for awhile. Thanks for all the support.


End file.
